The overall objective of the prepared research is to further our understanding of the mechanism of protein biosynthesis, and study the role of the different factors required for the translation of messenger RNA. In addition, we are interested in determining what factors are responsible for the regulation of protein synthesis during encystment and development of Artemia salina embryos. In the following year our research aims include: a) An examination of the conformational changes of E. coli 30S and 50S ribosomal subunits following their interaction with chain initiation factor 3 and ribosomal protein S1. b) Isolation and characterization of chain initiation factor 3 from dormant and developing embryos of A. salina. c) Isolation and characterization of factors that regulate elF-2 activity in dormant and developing embryos of A. salina.